Somos Quem Podemos Ser
by Mi Scorpion
Summary: Milo e Camus tinham um relacionamento há dois anos, mas o loiro não estava satisfeito com a situação: Camus era comprometido. UA - yaoi
1. Sonhos que não podemos ter

_Pois é, só pra avisar, mais um Ice & Poinson, pra quem não gosta eu só lamento. _

_Se não curte o casal, não curte yaoi ou lemon, por favor não leia._

_Para quem gosta, Boa leitura!_

_Saint Seiya non me pertence e sim a Massami Kurumada,_

* * *

><p>Estava em uma mesa de bar tomando o milésimo copo de whisky. A tristeza era tão intensa que achava que não ia suportar a dor se não estivesse sedado. Então resolveu beber, e quem sabe assim poderia sobreviver ate o amanhecer, afinal não conseguiria resolver nada durante a madrugada mesmo.<p>

O que causava tanta dor? Simples: rejeição. Mas não qualquer rejeição. Fora preterido pelo homem amava.

A história deles não era nada convencional, afinal eram dois homens. E pior, seu amado era comprometido, e ele era nada mais que o outro. Aceitara aquela situação por amor, mas pelo visto naquela relação o amor era unilateral. E ele não podia amar sozinho. Não mais. Já fizera isso por muito tempo, agora era o fim.

Havia dado chance para o ruivo se decidir, e ele o fez. Mais lagrimas acariciaram o belo rosto do grego ao relembrar as ultimas palavras trocadas com Camus.

-Flashback-

– _Você consegue entender que eu não quero e não consigo mais te dividir com ninguém?_

– _E você consegue entender que antes de você eu já tinha a ela, e não a abandonarei por você? Eu quero estar contigo, mas não posso abandoná-la. Ela sofreria muito, não agüento vê-la sofrer. Se quiser ficar comigo vai ser assim. Se não... – o ruivo fez um gesto com a mão indicando a porta de saída do apartamento._

_Milo estava com olhos cheios de lagrimas, seu coração em pedaços, mas não podia mais viver naquela situação. Não podia continuar sendo o outro pra de vestir-se e juntou os resquícios de dignidade que ainda possuía rumando para longe daquele com quem dividia a cama e desejava dividir a vida._

-fim do flash back-

Milo continuava no bar, pretendia beber até não sentir mais, queria afogar todas as suas magoas de uma única vez... quando já não tivesse mais lagrimas pra chorar seria o fim. Ou talvez o começo.

Recomeçaria sua vida longe de Camus, daria a chance para que o ruivo fosse feliz ao lado da mulher que escolhera. Se daria uma chance de ser feliz ao lado de alguém que o quisesse e o amasse.  
>Mas por hora, só queria não sentir.<p>

oOo

Após a saída de Milo, Camus deixa-se cair de joelhos no chão, enquanto uma lagrima lhe acariciava a face delicada. Ficou um tempo assim, até que deitou-se no chão frio da sala, perdendo-se em pensamentos e sentimentos. Estava confuso, atordoado e sentindo um certo vazio no peito.

Acabara de abrir mão de Milo. Não tivera escolha. Não podia abandonar a noiva assim, do nada. Ela era muito importante para ele, não queria fazê-la sofrer. Não suportaria ver o sofrimento de uma pessoa tão doce como June, e um sofrimento causado por ele. Ela era frágil, delicada, meiga e apaixonada por si.

Seria justo abandoná-la para viver uma paixão avassaladora? Não seria muito egoísmo de sua parte por seus sentimentos acima dos dela? Além do mais a amava. Sentia-se bem na companhia dela, gostavam dos mesmos programas, se divertiam sempre que saiam, o sorriso dela o fazia bem, era lindo. E pensar que não veria mais aquele sorriso, imaginar que sua querida June se afundaria em dor e sofrimento e que ele seria o causador de tudo isso lhe partia o coração. Não poderia fazer isso com ela.

Estava decidido, se Milo não queria mais dividi-lo com june era um direito dele, não poderia obrigá-lo a permanecer ao seu lado. Sabia que o grego sofreria com o fim do relacionamento deles, mas acabaria superando. Milo era jovem, lindo, sensual e inteligente, logo encontraria alguém que o amasse e que pudesse viver com ele o romance de contos de fadas que jamais pode oferecer ao grego.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito... Imaginar seu Milo nos braços de outra pessoa doía. Não queria perder o loiro, não queria que outro alguém tivesse seu grego, que pudesse ver a expressão de deleite no rosto bronzeado enquanto recebia caricias intimas, ouvir os gemidos de prazer, sentir o corpo e o sabor dos beijos do loiro. Queria Milo só para si, mas não estava disposto a abrir mão de sua familia para isso.

Sim. June não era o unico motivo que o impedia de assumir um relacionamento com Milo. Havia sua familia. Eles jamais aceitariam um filho homossexual. Seus amigos o rejeitariam.

Para ficar com Milo publicamente teria que abdicar de sua vida, abrir mão das pessoas que amava, lutar contra toda uma sociedade preconceituosa. Era demais para si. Não estava preparado para dar um passo tão grande.

– Ah, Milo por que você não aceita as coisas como elas são... por que quer mudar tudo agora?– murmurou o ruivo ainda deitado, com os olhos já inchados por conta das lagrimas que insistiam em cair. Logo foi vencido pelo cansaço físico e emocional e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, no chão frio de sua sala, o mesmo local onde amara Milo pela ultima vez.

_**Continua...**_


	2. A verdade dói, mas tem que ser dita

Milo acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça, não lembrava exatamente como chegara em casa na noite anterior, após ter enchido a cara em uma espelunca qualquer.

Rumou para o banheiro da suíte a fim de tomar um bom banho. Ainda tinha que arrumar as malas, comprar a passagem e se despedir dos poucos amigos que tinha.

Havia decidido viajar por uns tempos, a principio seria uma viagem de negócios marcada há algumas semanas, mas decidiu que a prolongaria, afinal estava com férias vencidas. Após resolver todos os assuntos pendentes da empresa na Inglaterra pretendia ir para a Grecia, ficaria um mês de férias, visitaria a família que morava em Atenas. Talvez respirar novos ares e rever pessoas amadas lhe desse forças para manter sua decisão de não mais procurar Camus.

Após tomar banho e vestir-se olhou-se no grande espelho do quarto, observava atentamente a imagem refletida: era um homem bonito e sexy. Alto, cabelos dourados levemente cacheados e compridos, abaixo da cintura, olhos azuis arroxeados, vestia uma camiseta preta que lhe caía como uma luva e uma calça jeans justa em lugares estratégicos, um sapatenis preto completava o visual. Estava perfeito, exceto pela face marcada pela dor.

Precisava se apressar, tinha muitas coisas a resolver antes de partir da Grecia, e se tudo saísse como o esperado talvez não mais retornasse. Apanhou a carteira e as chaves do carro a saiu sem tomar café da manhã, precisava resolver muitas coisas e se alimentaria no caminho.

oOoOoOo

Camus acordou com batidas fortes em sua porta, havia dormido no chão da sala, o corpo estava dolorido, a cabeça latejava e os olhos ardiam. Flashes da noite anterior vieram-lhe a mente. Milo. Por um momento imaginou que seria o grego que estava batendo a sua porta, levantou-se depressa e correu a abrir a porta.

- Shaka, entra – falou um tanto decepcionado por não ser o loiro.

- Camus! Que cara horrível é essa? Foi atropelado por um trator? E por que raios ainda não está pronto? Esqueceu que temos compromisso é? E por que você está assim? – Shaka fez um gesto de mão apontando a única peça de roupa que cobria o corpo do ruivo - Não vai me dizer que o Milo ainda está aí. Qualquer hora sua "adorada" noiva ainda pega vocês dois no flagra!– o loiro indiano não dava nem tempo para o ruivo responder.Não acreditava no que via, seu amigo estava vestindo apenas uma boxer preta, os cabelos desgrenhados, olhos inchados e vermelhos. Das duas uma, ou não havia dormido a noite toda fazendo sabe-se Zeus o que com o amante, ou brigara com o grego e andou chorando. De qualquer forma, para Shaka, Milo era a causa daquela aparência horrenda que o amigo apresentava.

Camus nada respondeu, sentou-se no sofá, fazendo sinal para o aigo acomodar-se na poltrona que fica de frente. Camus olhou para o shaka e viu em seus olhos que esperava uma explicação.

- Shaka... eu o perdi.

- C – Como? Perdeu quem Camus? Do que está falando?

- Milo. A gente terminou. Ele desistiu Shaka. – uma lagrima desceu pela face de Camus, a dor estampado no semblante do ruivo.

- Me conta o que aconteceu. Me diz o que você fez com Milo. Sim, por que pro Milo desistir de você alguma você aprontou.

- Ele queria que eu terminasse com a June pra assumir um compromisso com ele, mas eu não posso. Falei pra ele que se quisesse continuar comigo seria do jeito que estávamos, e se ele não quisesse assim podia ir embora. E ele foi. Ele foi embora. Eu perdi meu loiro. Não sei o que fazer.

- Como não sabe o que fazer? Voce fez tudo errado Camus! Aquele homem te ama. Eu no lugar dele já teria desistido há muito tempo. Eu acho que quem desistiu foi você. Desistiu da sua felicidade, de ficar com você ama. E por que? Me diz, Por que?

-Eu amo a June. Não posso abandoná-la. Você sabe o quanto isso a faria sofrer.

- Você a ama? E o que sente por Milo? O quer dele? O que você quer da vida Camus? Me diz, quer ficar com os dois? Ela para você apresentar pra sociedade, a mulher perfeita, amiga e companheira. E ele para satisfazê-lo na cama? Se for só sexo então qualquer um deve servir, deixe-o em paz. Procure outro para ser seu brinquedinho.

Shaka já estava possesso, há muito estava cansado de ver o amigo naquela situação. Não entendia o porquê de Camus se obrigar a viver daquela forma. E pior, não entendia como Milo se submetia aquilo.

Camus ouvia as palavras de Shaka, e pensava se Milo via as coisas daquela forma, se sentia-se como um objeto sexual para ele. As coisas eram bem mais complexas do que aquilo. Não tinha respostas para as indagações do amigo. Ou melhor, não queria dá-las. Sabia que não escaparia de um interrogatório mas por hora precisava de um bom banho e de um comprimido para amenizar a dor de cabeça que só aumentava.

- Shaka, eu vou tomar um banho, acho que estamos quase atrasados. Depois a gente conversa melhor sobre isso. Volto logo, sinta-se a vontade. – levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Afrodite sabia que Camus estava fugindo do assunto, mas não desistiria fácil. O ruivo estava sofrendo, isso era nítido. Precisava ajudar o amigo de alguma forma.

- Depois nada! Voce vai me ouvir agora! Você diz se preocupar com a June mas não vê que só vai machucá-la levando esse noivado adiante. Você não a ama. E você sabe disso. Pelo menos não a ama como mulher, é um amor fraternal.

- E que diferença isso faz? De qualquer forma não quero feri-la. Ela não merece.

- Claro. O Milo que merece não é? Por causa da sua covardia você fará os dois sofrer. Nunca será feliz ao lado da June e conseqüentemente a fará tão ou mais infeliz que você. – Camus não ousava interromper o amigo, o conhecia bem demais pra saber que não se descansaria ate faze-lo ouvir tudo o que tinha a dizer – Camus, meu amigo, pensa um pouco: Como você acha que ela se sentira quando descobrir de você e Milo? E se vocês casarem, ela vai viver com um homem que não a ama. Você está privando essa moça de encontrar o verdadeiro amor ao mesmo tempo em que está privando você e Milo de viver o amor de vocês. Me diz Camus, Por que? O que te impede de libertar a June e de viver seu amor com Milo em paz?

- São tantas coisas Shaka, meus pais jamais aceitarão isso. Por Zeus, você os conhece, eles são conservadores e preconceituosos. Nossos amigos também não aceitariam, você vê como eles tratam o Afrodite. Eu não sei se agüentaria tudo isso.

- Como você quer que as pessoas aceitem seu amor por Milo se nem você mesmo é capaz de aceita-lo? Camus você vai deixar passa sua chance de ser feliz assim, de braços cruzados?

Silencio.

- Olha, eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, tire o dia de folga, pense no que vai fazer da sua vida. Se precisar de um amigo sabe que pode contar comigo.

- não posso tirar o dia de folga, preciso tra – não concluiu a frase, foi interrompido por Shaka.

- Não estou pedindo, estou mandando. É uma ordem, sou seu chefe, esqueceu? Tire o dia pra você, e tente resolver seus problemas. Ah, só mais uma coisa – Shaka ditou já com a mão na maçaneta pronto para ir embora - Você tem razão quando diz que o Dite é vitima de preconceito, mas ele é feliz. Ele banca as decisões dele e enfrenta qualquer um que se oponha a isso. Ele é um homem corajoso e tem muito mais valor que essas pessoas mal amadas que não sabem ver a felicidade alheia.

Não deu tempo para o ruivo responder, saiu do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si. Camus ficou um tempo absorto, pensando em tudo o que Shaka lhe dissera. Realmente o amigo tinha razão, ele precisava resolver as coisas antes que fosse tarde demais.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Decisões

A noite estava agradável, uma brisa suave acariciava a pele do jovem loiro que se encontrava sentado na sacada de seu apartamento. Milo saíra de casa de manhã cedo, por sorte conseguiu finalizar os preparativos para a viagem, comprara passagens Paris/Inglaterra e Inglaterra/Grécia, reservara hotel, passou na empresa e comunicou ao sócio Aiolos sobre a viagem e as férias, não entrou em detalhes sobre o motivo, apenas informou que estava cansado. Retornou para casa ao anoitecer, arrumou as malas e foi para a sacada observar as estrelas. Tudo pronto. Na manhã seguinte viajaria e não se despediria dos amigos e muito menos de Camus.

O francês já tinha telefonado para Milo varias vezes, tanto no telefone residencial quanto no celular, varias mensagens de texto e recados na secretária eletrônica. Milo não queria falar com o ruivo, ainda tinha receio de fraquejar e voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Milo olhava o céu estrelado e não podia deixar de lembrar-se de Camus, das vezes em que ficavam na praia observando o cair da noite e as estrelas surgirem no céu, tinham o hábito de fazerem um pedido para a primeira estrela que surgia, o de Milo era sempre o mesmo: ter Camus para si. Desejo esse que nunca foi completamente realizado. De certa forma até teve o ruivo, mas apenas em sua cama.

Nunca puderam sair ou agir como casal, sempre que saiam era como amigos, não podiam andar de mãos dadas nem se abraçar, beijar então sem chances. As datas comemorativas sempre sozinho, natal, ano-novo, dia dos namorados. Sempre só ou na companhia de algum amigo baladeiro. Camus sempre passava essas datas com June. Milo estava realmente cansado de tudo isso, não queria mais viver assim, não queria mais ser a segunda opção na vida de ninguém.

oOoOoOo

Camus estava em seu apartamento, passara o dia todo tentando falar com Milo, tentou de tudo, mas não obteve sucesso. Foi a ao trabalho do grego, ao apartamento e não o encontrou em nenhum dos dois.

O loiro realmente estava evitando falar consigo, mas não o culpava. Foi muito duro com Milo na noite anterior, não deveria tratar assim alguém de quem gostava tanto. O ruivo deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso melancólico ao pensar nisso, nunca falara para Milo o que realmente sentia por ele e nunca foi cobrado com relação a isso, mas notava que Milo ficava triste sempre que falava um "eu te amo" para o ruivo e obtinha em troca silêncio e um beijo intenso. Para Camus essa era uma forma de mostrar que atos valem mais que palavras, para Milo o francês só estava fugindo de uma resposta, pois não correspondia seus sentimentos com a mesma intensidade.

Tudo o que Camus queria no momento era o seu grego de volta. Amava Milo, talvez até mais do que imaginara e agora que o tinha perdido podia avaliar melhor esse sentimento. Onde estava com a cabeça quando achou que conseguiria viver sem o loiro? Não podia e nem queria. Nada tinha graça sem Milo a seu lado.

Estava decidido a lutar por Milo com todas as suas forças e o primeiro passo seria terminar seu noivado com June. Lembrou-se das palavras de Shaka, realmente o amigo tinha razão, Camus estava impedindo a moça de seguir sua vida e encontrar alguém que pudesse amá-la como ela merece.

oOoOoOo

Milo passeava tranqüilo pela praia, vestia uma bermuda branca e camiseta vermelha, seus pés descalços pisando na areia fofa, parou e sentou-se para observar o pôr do sol. Chegara a Atenas na noite anterior, após ter passado uma semana na Inglaterra.

Não parou de pensar em Camus nem por um minuto, por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar o ruivo da cabeça. A praia estava relativamente vazia, apenas alguns casais passeando de mãos dadas, isso só fazia a tristeza do loiro aumentar, será que um dia teria alguém com quem pudesse andar de mãos dadas, sem precisar se esconder? Algumas lágrimas banharam-lhe a face, era tão difícil não deixar a tristeza invadir-lhe a alma.

Sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso, secou o rosto com as costas das mãos, respirou fundo e atendeu o celular.

_- Oi Aiolia, quanto tempo._

_- Milo seu safado, como é que você chega em Atenas e nem me fala nada. Me diga em que hotel você está que eu vou ai te ver._

_- Eu estou na casa de meus pais. Desculpa não ter ligado Olia, é que eu nem tive tempo pra fazer nada ainda... Cheguei ontem. _

_- Ok, eu te perdôo, mas só se você aceitar sair comigo hoje à noite, vamos pra balada... Tenho uma pessoa pra te apresentar, é amiga da minha namorada._

_- Aiolia, me desculpe, mas nesse momento eu não estou a fim de me envolver com ninguém, estou saindo de um relacionamento complicado._

_- Milo, não aceito não como resposta. Nada melhor do que um amor pra curar outro. Está decidido, passo as nove na casa de seus pais. Até lá. – Aiolia desligou o telefone sem dar chance para Milo responder._

É... talvez não fosse uma má idéia sair um pouco, espairecer, curtir a noite e conhecer alguém interessante. Quem sabe assim conseguiria tirar um pouco aquele maldito francês da cabeça.

oOoOoOo

Já era inicio de noite e o ruivo continuava no escritório, tentava se focar no trabalho em vão, não tinha a menor concentração, todos os seus pensamentos eram voltados para Milo.

Camus estava entrando em desespero, uma semana sem noticias do loiro. O único que sabia onde o grego estava era Aiolos, mas esse se negava a passar qualquer informação, a pedido do próprio Milo. Não teve nem chance de falar para o grego que havia terminado seu noivado com June.

**Flashback**

_**- June, eu gosto muito de você, mas não podemos mais continuar juntos. Me perdoa. – Camus falava em um tom baixo, demonstrando uma tranqüilidade que não sentia. **_

_**- Por que Camus? Você não me ama, é isso? Você tem outra pessoa? Eu acho que depois de três anos juntos, eu mereço no mínimo saber o motivo pelo qual você está me deixando.**_

_**Camus não se surpreendeu com a pergunta, imaginou mesmo que ela iria querer saber se ele tinha outra pessoa. Ele no lugar dela faria o mesmo. Mas a calma de June o surpreendeu, tinha tristeza em sua voz, mas continuava tranqüila, como se no fundo esperasse por isso.**_

_**- Cherie, esse não é o motivo pelo qual quero terminar. Só não acho que seja correto continuarmos com planos de casamento quando não há amor entre nós.**_

_**Não estava pronto para falar a verdade, como dizer a June que sim, tinha outra pessoa, estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo com o qual manteve um relacionamento por dois anos? Isso só a magoaria mais ainda.**_

_**- Fale por você Camus, você não me ama, eu sempre te amei. Sempre. Mas faz um tempo que estou notando que você está distante. Você acha mesmo que uma mulher não percebe quando é amada? Quando um homem a deseja? Por favor não insulte minha inteligência.- a voz dela se alterou um pouco e os olhos ficaram úmidos, mas não derramou lagrimas.**_

_**-June, não há ninguém. **_

_**- Você acha que sou idiota Camus? Você realmente acredita que nunca notei seu olhar perdido, você sempre mergulhado em pensamento ou seus olhos brilhando quando recebia um telefonema e ia atender longe de mim. Só me diz quem. Eu tenho o direito de saber.**_

_**- Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso, eu te quero bem June. Não imaginava que te fazia sofrer assim com meu jeito distante, nunca quis te magoar.**_

_**- Sabe Camus, você não é o único culpado. Eu percebi que você não me amava mais e não tomei nenhuma atitude, continuei na zona de conforto e deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Na verdade eu não sei nem se você um dia me amou, mas quando éramos só namorados você parecia feliz ao meu lado. Depois que noivamos você mudou.**_

_**O fato é que um mês depois de Camus estar noivo de June, Milo retornara para a França, Camus tentou de todas as formas resistir ao loiro, mas não conseguiu. E desde então ficaram juntos. Camus sentiu o coração apertar, não queria enganar a agora ex-noiva, mas não podia contar a verdade, isso só a machucaria mais.**_

_**- Eu espero que você possa me perdoar por todo o sofrimento que lhe causei. Acredite, eu também estou sofrendo.**_

_**- Não duvido. Eu sinceramente espero te perdoar um dia, mas por enquanto eu não posso. É um direito seu não me amar e estar apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas é um direito meu me sentir magoada.**_

_**- Eu sinto muito June. Desejo que você encontre alguém que possa te fazer feliz e te dar o amor que eu não pude.**_

_**- Eu também espero encontrar esse alguém. – agora as lagrimas escorriam pela face da loira, um choro silencioso – Eu não te desejo mal Camus, mas por enquanto eu não posso dizer que quero que você seja feliz ao lado da pessoa que você ama, seria hipocrisia da minha parte. – secou as lágrimas com as mão e levantou-se - Já que você não quer me falar quem é ela não temos mais nada para conversar. Adeus.**_

_**A jovem dirigiu-se à saída, não olhou para trás, se o tivesse feito teria visto lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do ruivo. Ele realmente sentia muito por tudo. Nunca quis fazer June sofrer. Mas tinha consciência que tomara a decisão certa, pelo menos dessa vez. Agora o que tinha que fazer era conseguir o perdão de Milo.**_

**Fim do flashback**

A reação de June surpreendeu Camus, ele imaginou que haveria choro, gritos, agressão verbal, mas pelo contrário, ela se mostrou calma, lúcida e imensamente triste, via dor nos olhos azuis dela, e isso o machucava. Tudo o que sempre quis foi evitar que June sofresse e agora fez exatamente o contrário. E pra piorar ela sabia que ele estava apaixonado, e pior, tinha a certeza que era por uma mulher.

Camus pensava em qual seria a reação dela quando soubesse que ele está apaixonado por um homem. E não é qualquer homem, é Milo, seu melhor amigo. June nunca gostara do grego, sempre o achou uma má companhia para Camus, imaginava que o loiro queria levar o francês para o _"mau caminho", _apresentando mulheres, o incitando a traí-la. June não poderia estar mais enganada, era com o próprio Milo que Camus a traía.

A culpa que Camus sentia por ter magoado June só não era maior que a saudade que sentia de Milo. Uma semana sem noticias era muito, precisava saber do loiro, como ele estava, se sentia sua falta tanto quanto sentia a dele e principalmente se ainda teria alguma chance de reconquistar seu amor. Estava decidido a ir atrás do grego onde quer que ele estivesse.

oOoOoOo

A noite em Atenas estava animada, era alto verão e a cidade que nunca dorme fazia jus a esse titulo. Milo e Aiolia estavam em um clube à beira mar, o DJ tocava uma coleção de hits do momento, muitos jovens dançando e se esfregando, o clima estava quente e sensual. Estavam acompanhados de Marin, namorada de Aiolia e Shaina, amiga de Marin.

Shaina era uma mulher muito sexy, estatura mediana, corpo sensual, vestia uma mini-saia de couro e uma blusa de tecido transparente com um top de lantejoulas, nos pés uma poderosa bota bico fino um pouco acima do joelho. Aparentemente a moça gostara de Milo, não tirava os olhos do grego e este parecia comer a morena com os olhos, afinal a garota era muito atraente e o grego precisava esquecer um pouco seus problemas... Nada melhor que uma boa noite de sexo sem compromisso... Ou não.

- Quer dançar Milo? – perguntou Shaina no ouvido do loiro, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Milo não respondeu, apenas enlaçou a moça pela cintura e a trouxe para junto de si, levou uma mão a face da garota sentindo a textura suave da pele e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

- Eu quero me divertir – falou roucamente acariciando a cintura fina da jovem.

Shaina Sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se com as caricias, aquele homem era tentador. Aiolia havia pedido para ela cuidar bem de seu amigo, e ela estava bem disposta a atender ao pedido do namorado da amiga. Enlaçou o pescoço do loiro o puxando para um beijo nada casto.

_**Continua...**_


	4. correndo atrás

Milo e Shaina trocavam beijos cada vez mais lascivos. Para quem via a cena parecia um casal apaixonado com a libido a flor da pele. Para Shaina estava uma delicia, além de lindo e gostoso, Milo beijava deliciosamente bem e a fazia sentir coisas nunca antes sentidas; mas para Milo aquilo tudo era superficial, não sentiu emoção alguma em beijar a morena, e só estava conseguindo continuar com aquilo por que pensava em Camus.

Camus. Que saudade Milo estava sentindo dele. Nenhuma boca Jamais teria o sabor doce e mentolado da boca de seu ruivo, ninguém jamais o faria estremecer com um único toque como Camus fazia. Será que um dia conseguiria esquecê-lo?

Ficaram juntos a noite inteira no clube entre dança, beijos e amassos, mas não passou disso. Em certo momento Milo deu uma desculpa esfarrapada aos amigos e foi embora deixando para trás uma Shaina frustrada, pois esperava terminar a noite em uma cama com o loiro.

Milo Pensava se jamais conseguiria desejar outra pessoa. Shaina era linda e mesmo assim não sentiu vontade de ir pra cama com ela. Talvez fosse por ser mulher. E se tentasse ficar com outro homem? Talvez fosse mais fácil. Até o momento Camus havia sido o único homem com quem havia se envolvido, bem como ele também havia sido o único homem do ruivo.

Estava decidido a esquecer o ruivo de qualquer forma e se para isso fosse necessário ficar com metade de Atenas até encontrar alguém que o fizesse esquecer o francês, não hesitaria.

oOoOoOo

Não passava das oito da manhã e Camus estava nervoso, não havia dormido direito nos últimos dias, precisava saber onde Milo estava de qualquer jeito. Se Aiolos não falasse por bem ele o obrigaria a falar por mal.

Adentrou o prédio da empresa em que Milo e Aiolos eram sócios, trabalhavam com construção civil, Milo arquiteto e Aiolos engenheiro. Eram amigos desde a infância e vieram para Paris juntos.

Não esperou ser anunciado pela secretária, invadiu a sala de Aiolos sem ao menos bater na porta.

– Aiolos! Eu preciso saber onde o Milo está. Você não pode me negar isso.

– Desculpa senhor, mas não pode entrar assim. – a secretária dizia atrás de Camus - Senhor Aiolos eu tentei evitar, mas ele não me ouviu, quer que eu chame a segurança?

– Pode sair Dominique, não se preocupe. - A moça pediu licença se retirando em seguida.

– Sente-se Camus. Acalme-se. Me diz o que houve para você estar assim desesperado e com essas olheiras horríveis?

– Não é do seu interesse, eu só preciso saber onde ele está. – Camus estava com o semblante impassível.

– Se você não me disser o que houve eu não te conto onde ele está. – Aiolos não seria subjugado por Camus.

– Chantagista! Você não entende, eu preciso falar com ele, eu preciso dele!

– Precisa é? Sinto lhe informar que ele não precisa de você. Já te disse que Milo me pediu para não te contar nada a respeito dele.

– Aiolos, por Deus, eu preciso saber, preciso falar com ele – Camus deixou-se cair na cadeia em frente à mesa de Aiolos, o grego estava sendo duro consigo, mas sabia que ele só queria defender o amigo.

– Acalme-se Camus, quer beber alguma coisa, uma água, um café?

– Eu quero o Milo, me diz onde ele está... Por favor.

Aiolos sorriu internamente, ver aquele ruivo arrogante baixar a guarda daquele jeito lhe causava certo contentamento. Mas podia perceber que o rapaz estava sofrendo, e Milo também estava.

– O que você quer do Milo? – precisava saber quais eram as intenções do ruivo para com seu amigo, sabia do relacionamento dos dois e não concordava nem um pouco com aquilo, seu amigo merecia coisa melhor.

– Já disse que não é da sua conta – ao perceber o olhar irritado de Aiolos resolveu amenizar o tom ríspido – Aiolos eu sei que você não concorda com meu relacionamento com Milo, e eu sei que você tem razão... eu... o machuquei muito, mas preciso falar com ele, lhe explicar algumas coisas. Eu não posso perdê-lo.

– E sua noiva? Milo está decidido meu caro, ele não vai continuar nessa relação.

– Não se preocupe com isso, queria contar para Milo primeiro mas... eu e June terminamos.

– Bem, nesse caso, eu te falo onde ele está. Mas escute bem francês, se você magoar o Milo mais uma vez vai se arrepender amargamente, por que dessa vez você vai ter que se entender comigo. Milo pra mim é como um irmão mais novo, o conheço desde criança e não permitirei que ele sofra mais do já sofreu em suas mãos.

– Obrigado e eu prometo que no que depender de mim meu Milo jamais derramará uma única lagrima, não mais.

– Assim espero, para o seu bem. – Aiolos falava num tom sério, mas por dentro estava contente, Milo ficaria muito feliz em saber que o ruivo rompera com a noiva por ele – Ele foi para Londres, passou uma semana lá a trabalho e partiu para Atenas. Está com os pais.

– Obrigado.

Camus despede-se de Aiolos e sai com as esperanças renovadas, finalmente sabia onde estava seu loiro e iria atrás dele. Só precisava comprar a passagem e arrumar as malas.

oOoOoOo

Fim de tarde em Atenas, Milo havia dormido até o meio dia e quando acordara foi para a praia andar um pouco, perdeu a noção do tempo sentado nas pedras observando as ondas quebrarem.

Pensava nos acontecimentos da noite anterior, ficar com Shaina não resolveu muita coisa, pelo contrário, não parara de pensar em Camus nem por um segundo, quando beijava a morena imaginava que estava com Camus em seus braços. Amaldiçoava-se por esses pensamentos, afinal o ruivo devia estar muito bem na companhia da noiva e provavelmente nem lembrava mais dele.

Teria que voltar para Paris em uma semana e não se sentia preparado para reencontrar o ruivo. Frequentavam os mesmos ambientes, tinham alguns amigos em comum e suas empresas tinham negócios juntas. Não havia como fugir, conviver com Camus era inevitável.

Decidiu ir para casa, queria o colo de sua mãe. Ela sabia os motivos que o trouxe a Grécia, conhecia Camus e gostava do francês. Ficou triste em saber do quanto os dois estavam sofrendo. Ela entendia os motivos de Camus para não querer assumir o romance com Milo e entendia a dor do filho em ser rejeitado por aquele que amava. Mas também lamentava pela moça, noiva de Camus, que estava no meio do fogo cruzado entre os dois.

Milo chegou em casa procurando pela mãe, que o recebeu com um sorriso estranho.

– Oi mamãe, desculpa ter saído sem avisar é que a senhora estava no banho. Viu meu bilhete?

– Vi sim meu anjo, tudo bem, eu imaginei que você queria ficar sozinho e não queria me incomodar.

– Mãe, que sorrisinho é esse? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Milo olhava desconfiado para a mulher a sua frente, uma senhora de meia idade, loira e com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

– Você tem visita Milo, está em seu quarto te esperando.

– Visita? É o Aiolia?

– Não, não é o Olia, mas eu acho que você vai gostar. – dona Aurora se retirou antes que o filho fizesse mais perguntas sobre a visita, preferia que ele visse com os próprios olhos.

oOoOoOo

Camus estava nervoso, o dia foi corrido, estava cansado. Quando saiu do escritório de Aiolos foi direto comprar a passagem para Atenas, por sorte conseguiu um vôo que saia ao meio dia, só deu tempo de arrumar as malas e partir, ligou para Shaka do aeroporto informando que precisava ir ao encontro de Milo e recebeu todo o apoio do amigo.

Chegou ao hotel no meio da tarde, tomou um banho demorado e relaxante e foi para a casa de Milo, onde foi recebido pela mãe do grego.

_– Boa tarde dona Aurora, como vai à senhora? – Camus estava apreensivo, queria perguntar logo por Milo, mas sua boa educação exigia que cumprimentasse educadamente a senhora a sua frente antes de qualquer coisa._

_– Eu estou bem meu filho, mas e você, como está? E não me chame de dona, só Aurora. - ela notou que o ruivo estava abatido, lindo como sempre, mas abatido._

_– Tudo bem... Aurora. Eu vou ficar melhor depois que falar com Milo. Ele está?_

_– Não. Ele saiu faz algumas horas, deixou um bilhete informando que ia dar uma volta. – viu o semblante do ruivo entristecer mais ainda._

_– Hunn, sei. – o ruivo sentiu uma pontada de ciúme... Com quem será que Milo havia saído? O loiro não era de andar sozinho, estava sempre acompanhado de algum amigo. - Será que ele demora? Eu posso esperar por ele aqui?_

_– Eu acho que ele não demora, pode esperar no quarto dele se preferir._

_– Obrigado._

_– Vem comigo, eu o acompanho até lá. – mesmo sabendo que o ruivo conhecia muito bem o caminho, Aurora fez questão de acompanhá-lo, queria ser simpática e transmitir segurança ao rapaz, afinal se ele veio da França a procura de seu filho era por que tinha algo importante a dizer, e queria que ele se sentisse bem e o mais seguro possível para cumprir seu intento. Deixou o rapaz no quarto do filho para que se sentisse mais a vontade e se retirou._

Ao ficar sozinho Camus sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, lembrou-se que já havia feito amor com o grego naquele quarto. Estavam juntos há alguns meses e Camus precisava ir para a Grécia a negócios, precisava fazer uma compra de artigos de decoração para um projeto em que a empresa estava engajada e Milo aproveitou para ir junto, visitar os pais e passar um tempo sozinho com o ruivo. Olhou para a cama de casal e lembrou-se dos beijos trocados e da noite de amor que compartilhou com o loiro. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça na intenção de afastar as lembranças, não era momento para isso. Precisava manter o foco na conversa que teria com Milo.

Estava olhando pela janela há alguns minutos e viu o loiro chegar andando e sozinho, seu coração acelerou tanto que parecia que ia sair pela boca. Sua vontade era sair correndo e se jogar nos braços do grego, provar aquela boca deliciosa que ele esperava que ainda fosse só sua, e matar todas as saudades. Precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para permanecer lá, olhando a rua pela janela a espera de Milo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o loiro não apareceu, seu nervosismo só aumentava, estava tão entretido com sua ansiedade que não ouviu a porta atrás de si abrindo e uma figura loira de longos cabelos cacheados entrar no quarto.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

O coração de Milo disparou de uma forma tão frenética que parecia que ia furar o peito a qualquer momento. Será que estava tendo uma alucinação? Era mesmo Camus quem estava ali, em seu quarto? Aliás, como Camus descobrira onde estava? Sentiu uma vontade de se jogar nos braços do ruivo, abraçá-lo e não deixar que saísse nunca mais de perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali e nunca mais ver aquele homem em sua frente, não permitir que o machucasse mais do já havia machucado. Estava decididamente confuso.

- Camus... O que faz aqui? – perguntou baixo, quase um sussurro.

O ruivo ainda estava de costas, mas pode ouvir a voz baixa do outro, seu coração acelerou, começou a suar frio, se sentia um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

- Milo... Nós... precisamos conversar. - virou-se para encarar o loiro... Será que toda aquela dor estampada no semblante do grego fora causada por si? É claro que sim, mas estava disposto a reparar o seu erro e nunca mais magoar aquele que amava.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você, Camus. Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, e você também já disse tudo o que queria.

O tom magoado, com o qual as palavras foram proferidas fez o coração do francês apertar. Será que conseguiria o perdão de Milo? Precisava tentar.

- Não Milo, eu não disse... Você não me deu chance. Pressionou-me e eu me senti acuado... Me desculpa pelas palavras duras Mi, eu não queria te magoar.

- Não queria me magoar?- o loiro disse de forma sarcástica - Mas foi isso que você fez nos últimos dois anos, me magoou, pisou nos meus sentimentos, fez pouco caso do meu amor. Faz um favor para nos dois: Esquece que eu existo! Me deixe em paz! – a voz de Milo saiu mais alto do que gostaria.

- Não! Não posso!... Eu sei que errei e estou aqui para pedir desculpas, mas não vou desistir de você. Nunca!

- Como é que é? Por Deus, enlouqueceu de vez? Você deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo, que tinha sua linda e adorada noiva e que não me amava. E agora vem aqui me dizer que não vai desistir de mim? Qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema eu não sei, eu só sei que só serei feliz com você. – falou com voz alterada, suspirando em seguida para tentar manter a calma - Milo, você fugiu de mim, eu te procurei tanto... Você não estava em lugar nenhum, simplesmente sumiu... Não me deu chance de me explicar.

- Você queria o que? Que depois de você ter me dispensado eu ficasse a sua disposição pra satisfazer seus desejos quando você sentisse vontade? Eu não sou seu objeto sexual Camus! Você tomou sua decisão, optou pelo seu relacionamento com a June. Então seja homem pelo menos uma vez na vida e me deixe ser feliz, me deixe em paz para que eu também possa encontrar alguém me ame de verdade.

- Você está enganado Milo, eu nunca quis que se sentisse um objeto... Eu só queria conversar e encontrar junto com você uma solução para o nosso problema.

- Seu problema! Por falar em SEU problema, o que você está fazendo aqui na Grécia? - A voz embargada pelas lagrimas que insistia em não deixar cair - Cadê sua noiva? Não vai me dizer que ela está te esperando no hotel enquanto você está aqui tentando me fazer de idiota mais uma vez?

- Não tenho mais noiva Milo... Nós terminamos dois dias após você ter me deixado.

- C – Como? – a surpresa estava estampada no rosto bronzeado - Por que vocês terminaram? O que veio fazer aqui Camus? – Não imaginou que o ruivo teria coragem de terminar o noivado, não depois de ter falado isso pra ele com todas as letras.

- Terminamos por que era assim que tinha que ser desde o inicio. E se eu continuasse com ela, eu não só te perderia pra sempre como ainda a faria sofrer, pois não podia retribuir o amor que ela tem por mim.

- Pensei que você a amasse...

- Mi... A única pessoa que eu amei na minha vida foi você, por favor, me perdoe. Eu fui um idiota.

Milo ficou mudo, Camus havia terminado o relacionamento com June por ele, para não perdê-lo! Sonhou tanto com aquele momento que quando ele finalmente chegou não sabia o que fazer.

Vendo que Milo estava paralisado Camus se aproximou, tocando a face do loiro com as pontas dos dedos fazendo o contorno do rosto perfeito.

- Me perdoa por tudo o que eu te fiz passar, mon ange. Eu te amo tanto. Não quero te perder.

Milo apenas fechou os olhos se deliciando com o toque do ruivo em sua face e as palavras carinhosas sussurradas tão próximas ao seu rosto, sentindo o hálito quente de Camus em sua pele. Não queria ceder tão fácil, mas como resistir ao homem que sempre amou ali tão próximo, fazendo sua pele arrepiar, dizendo que o amava?

Vendo que o loiro continuava de olhos fechados e apenas sentindo seu toque, Camus não resistiu. Aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do de Milo colando seus lábios aos do loiro, apenas um leve roçar.

Milo estremeceu com a carícia. Como sentiu falta de Camus. Como sentiu falta daqueles lábios, daqueles braços fortes que agora o envolviam. Antes que pudesse perceber seu corpo já estava correspondendo ao abraço do ruivo. Era automático.

Camus sentindo Milo relaxar um pouco em seus braços intensifica o beijo, pedindo passagem com sua língua pela cavidade quente do outro. Como amava aquela boca!Como sentira falta de Milo. Seu Milo. . As línguas se acariciavam de forma suave, era um beijo delicado, carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso. Um turbilhão de sensações invadiam a mente e o corpo do ruivo, até que Milo parou o beijo, se afastando de si, o deixando confuso.

- Tarde demais Camus! Você errou muito com a gente... Agora é um pouco tarde para dizer que me ama. Eu não confio em você. – não sabe de onde tirou forças para se afastar do outro.

- Eu vou lutar por você Milo, não posso e não quero te perder. Me dá uma chance de provar que eu mudei, que eu te amo e estou disposto a assumir esse amor. – ouvir que Milo não confiava em si doeu, contudo tinha consciência que merecia a desconfiança do loiro, mas estava disposto a conquistá-la novamente.

- Camus, por favor... Vá embora, eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Milo... Eu vou, mas não pense que eu estou desistindo de você. Aqui está o endereço e o telefone do hotel, caso queira falar comigo. – disse entregando um cartão para o loiro.

- Agora, por favor, me deixe sozinho – na verdade queria que o ruivo ficasse, mas se cedesse tão facilmente o outro nunca o respeitaria ou levaria a serio seus sentimentos. Alem do mais realmente estava confuso, não sabia se dar uma chance para Camus realmente era o certo a fazer. Tinha medo de se machucar ainda mais.

Mesmo a contragosto Camus foi embora, queria muito ficar com Milo, porém por hora o mais sensato a fazer era dar o tempo que o loiro precisava. Mas não voltaria para Paris sem ter Milo de volta. Não desistiria dele, não desistiria de sua felicidade, e principalmente não magoaria Milo por nada nesse mundo, não mais.

**oOoOoOo**

- Aiolos! O que você fez? – Afrodite estava atônico, não acreditava que o amigo tinha falado para Camus onde Milo estava.

- Eu só quis ajudar, ta legal. Agora cabe a eles se entenderem. - suspirou cansado – O Milo está sofrendo Afrodite, e ao que parece o ruivo está se tornando uma pessoa melhor. Então talvez dê certo.

- É o que eu espero... Você sabe que daqui a um mês é o casamento do Kanon, e os padrinhos dele serão Camus e June, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então também sabe que se Camus e Milo estiverem juntos a situação vai ser embaraçosa. Por mais que você me diga que Camus está mudado, eu não consigo acreditar que ele terá coragem para enfrentar uma situação dessas.

Aiolos ficou pensativo por uns instantes, ponderando se realmente havia feito a coisa certa. Se Milo perdoasse o ruivo, e este não tivesse coragem de aparecer no casamento de Kanon consigo como namorado, o loiro iria sofrer ainda mais do que já havia sofrido.

- O Camus é um homem sensato Afrodite, ele não seria tão covarde a ponto de magoar Milo mais uma vez.

- Aparecer com o novo namorado na frente da ex, menos de dois meses após terem terminado o noivado requer coragem. E sinceramente, eu duvido que o Camus tenha firmeza para assumir um namoro a esse nível.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas nós não sabemos nem se eles vão se entender. Melhor não sofrermos por antecipação.

Afrodite se preocupava muito com Milo, eles eram amigos há anos e o sueco acompanhou de perto todo o sofrimento do grego. Seu medo agora era que este se deixasse envolver por Camus e mais uma vez o francês não tivesse audácia para assumir um compromisso serio com o loiro publicamente. Como amigo sempre estaria ali, disponível para quando o loiro precisasse, porém no momento o maximo que podia fazer era esperar o desenrolar dos fatos.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
